


Talk Dirty To Me

by PixieDust291



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuming Inside, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Steve is a total cock tease and Tony loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was so sure that due to Steve's no-nonsense personality and by-the-book nature that he would be a boring and lousy lay, despite his attractiveness.</p><p>Tony Stark had never been more wrong.</p><p>So. Very. Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for PandaHat224, hope you like it ^U^

It had been a stupid little comment made in a semi drunken state. Honestly, Tony did not understand why Steve had taken it so personally.

Tony had been chatting up Natasha, and mildly flirting like he always did with everyone, when the subject of alcohol had come up. Tony remembers saying something about how he use to do shot challenges in college and how no one had been able to beat his record. Natasha, not a woman to back down from a challenge, had said that she probably could. That is how they had found themselves in a bar, doing shots of vodka, each with a small tower of empty shot glasses behind them.

“Ok, I’m halfway drunk at this point,” Tony had said with a dramatic wave of his hand. “So I gotta ask. Are you and Barton like a thing?” He gave a slightly goofy grin “Because I think you could totally be a thing.”

Natasha shot him one warning look before taking another shot “It’s a little complicated.” She had this soft pink blush to her cheeks that, if possible, made her even more attractive.

“Doesn’t have to be.” Tony took another shot to match her “I don’t think Barton would object.”

Natasha stared at him for a moment before smiling deviously “Alright, so fair is fair. Now I get to ask you a personal question.” Tony grinned at that, curious as to what she would ask. “I’ve noticed that you tease and stare at Steve more than anyone else. Care to explain that?”

“He’s hot and easy to mess with,” Tony shrugged “’Nough said.” He took another shot. And then he held the empty glass in front of Natasha’s face, goading her. She gave him a bored look before pouring two shots from the bottle and then downing them both. She then pushed the bottle back to him and gave him a challenging look.

“I didn’t think you went for men.”

Tony frowned as he poured himself three shots, not one to be outdone. He drank each of them in rapid succession and then cringed at the burn that ignited in his throat. He coughed twice and took in a steadying breath “Depends on who’s offering. Usually I have a lot of women ready to have me take them to bed. Men? Not so much. The rich billionaire scene still has issues with gays and bis like me so it’s usually kept kind of quiet and shit.”

“Still,” Natasha replied “your preferential treatment is sort of obvious. I’d be surprised is Cap didn’t already suspect.”

Tony laughed loudly “Oh please, he’s too busy with Shield, the Avengers, and everything else. Besides, he’s way too innocent to catch on to anything I do or say. He’s from that old school boring time period where everything was proper and stuff. I don’t even think they had color TV!”

“Stark.” Natasha said but Tony ignored her.

He poured another shot but instead of drinking it he held it up to his eye level to look at the clear liquid. His brain was beyond fuzzy as he laughed to himself. “Yeah, being from back then and all I’m sure if I even said the word ‘sex’ around him he’d probably say something like ‘That’s inappropriate Tony’.” Tony laughed at his horrible impression of Steve.

“ _Tony_.” Natasha said again, kicking him under the table.

“Ow, fuck, here.” He pushed the bottle her way, thinking that was the problem. “Anyway, that is why despite him being fucking hot as hell and having a great ass, I think you could bounce a dime off that thing by the way, I’m also sure he’d be a lousy and boring lay. Like seriously, **_boring_**.”

“ **Tony**!” Natasha practically hissed as Tony finished his shot.

“Yeah, you might wanna stop talking Stark.” came a voice to Tony’s left.

Tony turned to see Clint looking down at him with an almost half smile as if saying ‘oh boy did you fuck up.’ At first he didn’t understand right away, as his vision was a bit blurry, but when his head settled he then noticed that Steve was standing right behind the shorter man. He was blushing all the way up to his blonde bangs but his expression was anything but pleased. In fact, Tony might even say he looked furious.

Though he was 3 sheets to the wind he did still have enough of a mindset to realize that Steve had one: probably heard what he said and two: Steve was actually there. Why was he there?

The second one won out as Tony blurted “The hell you two get here?”

“Natasha told me you guys were going out. It’s 2am.” Clint held out a hand for Natasha to take, which she did. “I’m your designated driver. Cap came along to help.” He cast Steve a sympathetic look “Bet you wished you hadn’t now.” Steven made a sound as if in agreement before jerking Tony up and practically manhandling him out of the bar.

The morning after, when Tony was nursing a bad hangover and Natasha seemed to be completely unfazed, he had planned on apologizing to Steve as soon as the world stopped swimming, or spinning. Whatever. Unfortunately Steve had not wanted to play along. He had just left some stupid note on Tony’s nightstand with a glass of effervescent Tylenol. The glass and medicine Tony had appreciated, but all the note had said was the name of some bar downtown, a time, and a date that was tomorrow. When Tony had finally left his room around late in the evening, wanting to ask Steve about the note, Bruce had told him Steve had been gone all day.

So here Tony was, dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sitting at a bar waiting for Mr. America to show up. Honestly, what did Steve think he was doing? He checked his watch. It was about a minute past the time that had been on the card. He looked around the bar, but didn’t see Steve. For a second he wondered if the man was going to show up in his Captain America get up. Granted, the suit looked great on him, but what would he do? Waltz into the bar dressed like that and give everyone a lesson in morality and chivalry. Tony thought about that for a moment before snickering. Nah, even he admitted that as ‘innocent’ as Steve was even that sounded a little too vanilla for him.

Tony waited and waited… and waited. He checked his watch again and saw it was fifteen minutes past the time that he thought Steve would be here. Ok, that was odd. Mr. Punctual was never late. A burst of yelling and cheers from the far pool table behind him caught his attention. There was deep and rich chuckle amongst the noise that Tony’s brain recognized, but he didn’t know why. The sound sent a buzz of curiosity as well as arousal through him.

There was a group of men clustered around the pool table, and Tony’s eyes searched for the owner of the charming voice. Standing between two bulky looking bikers in leather jackets was a tall, broad shouldered, sandy haired man dressed in denim pants, cowboy boots, and a red flannel shirt that had the sleeves roll up to his elbows. The man bent over the pool table and gave Tony a nice view of his curved ass. Tony smirked as he felt his own pants get the slightest bit tighter. He looked forward and stared at the door and tables but still didn’t see any Cap. Sighing he decided he might as well ogle some eye candy and watch whatever action was going on at the pool table while he waited.

Leaning against a wall, Tony made sure he had a clear vantage point of the hot piece of ass as well as the competition. The cowboy was facing away from him as he chalked the end of his cue and moved into place at the far side of the table. As he came around Tony was finally able to get a look at his face, and practically choked on his sudden intake of breath. The hot piece of ass in cowboy boots was Steve, Steve fucking Rogers. Steve seemed to have not have noticed Tony yet as he leaned down to take his shot, sinking the five-ball in the middle pocket. The crowd made a noise of approval as Steve smiled, an actual genuinely amused smile, and glanced up from his conquest. His gaze then immediately fell on Tony, and the look in those sky blue eyes was smoldering. Tony gulped as Steve took his time standing back up, making sure the well-toned body arched and curved in every revealing way, holding Tony in an unbreakable sensual stare.

Unable to look away and completely unprepared for the level of intensity Steve was throwing at him, Tony actually found himself blushing. Still staring at one another, Steve grabbed his beer from the corner of the table and took a drink. He arched his neck and swallowed in long drown out gulps that made his throat and Adam’s apple move in a tantalizing way. After lowering the bottle, Steve knowingly licked his lips before breaking the stare to turn back to the game. The moment he looked away, Tony released a breath that he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. He shifted uncomfortably as his pants were now feeling considerably tight.

Steve rounded the table again as he sized up his next move. Still looking at the balls, he moved toward Tony and then, picking a tight angle, he slid in and bent over just to the side of where Tony stood so that as he leaned back Steve’s hips brushed against Tony’s crotch. Tony bit his lower lips as he tried to hold back his moan.

“Clever girl.” He thought, quoting a line from one of his favorite movies. Though he supposed he should have changed it to _boy_. Either way there was no doubt in Tony’s mind that Steve did that on purpose.

Steve paused in what he was doing before standing up and turning toward Tony. Without warning he moved in close, invading Tony’s personal space just enough to imply intimacy. Steve’s eyes scanned his face for a second before he inhaled deeply. As if taking a cue from the other man Tony too took a deep breath. The smell of beer and smoke accosted his nose, but what had him blinking for a moment was the smell of gram crackers. He gave Steve’s body a quick glance before slightly leaning in to confirm. Holy hell, it was him. Captain America smelled like gram crackers and…was that honey? Tony’s logical mind berated him and told him it wasn’t possible, but his nose said otherwise.

“Sorry.” Steve spoke. His voice was low, casual and yet erotic. It was nothing like his authoritative tone or no-nonsense voice that he used when they were in the heat of battle.

Tony stepped back to try and put some distance between them but came up short as his back hit the wall. Steve leaned in closer, trapping Tony between himself and the wall. Tony licked his lips as he gave Steve a dark look. If there weren’t so many people around, Tony was hot and bothered enough to jump Steve’s bones right then and there. Luckily, no one was near enough to hear them. In fact the moment Steve had turned around to face Tony some of the onlookers had moved away, probably thinking that Tony had angered Steve. Oh, if only they **knew**.

Tony angled his head to look up at Steve from under his dark lashes. Steve gave him an amused, self-assured smile that seemed to fit his handsome face. “Excuse me, just need a little room to make this shot.” Steve swayed his weight from one foot to the other and Tony did not miss the way his hips moved as one long leg came to graze Tony’s hip in the forward motion. He slide the pool cue through his hands, allowing one hand to encircle around the thicker handle and then up. When it got to the tip, he rubbed his thumb over it. Tony then had an immediate image of Steve, naked on his bed, doing that to his rock hard and leaking cock.

This was playing down and dirty. Tony knew that, and found himself loving every second of it. He wondered how far Steve was going to take this. Hopefully all the way, but Tony didn’t want to get his hopes up. Or his dick. Then again, hadn’t Natasha said something about Steve already knowing Tony liked him? If that were true and Steve did know then this whole thing was more than just proving a point, it was a seduction. And, oh boy, was Steve currently batting 1000%! Tony had never been this turned on in such a short amount of time and they hadn’t even touched. Fuck, they both still had their clothes on! He smirked. Even if Steve was proving Tony’s earlier assumptions wrong, that didn’t mean he still wasn’t going to mess with him.

“Shot?” Tony peeked around to assess the table and then turn back to Steve “I don’t think you have a shot left.”

Steve smiled and glanced over his shoulder “Seventh ball, center pocket.” His gaze turned back to Tony and made it very obvious he was looking him over. “How bout’ after I win I buy you a beer?”

“That’s impossible.” Tony laughed.

“Which? The shot or buying you a drink, baby doll?”

Tony stopped laughing at the mention of the old-fashion feminine endearment. He frowned at Steve as he said “The shot. No way you can sink that seven ball. You’d have to go straight through three others and even then there is no way you can get the angle right to hit the pocket.” He smirked knowingly “Even I would have a hard time getting that angle right.”

“That so?” Steve chuckled “I like a challenge.” One blue eye winked at him “Decide what kind of drink you want.”

There was something possessive and demanding in the rumbling, gravel tones of Steve’s voice that made Tony shiver. Everyone in the world knew he was not a big fan of being told what to do, but right here, right now, if Steve continued to talk to him like that, then Tony could see himself dong anything the man wanted. It both terrified and excited him. Tony shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant “Okay, if you want to.”

Steve gave him a long and truly lecherous once over from head to toe. “Oh, I want to.” His voice was pitched low, almost a whisper, and filled with promise. “This’ll just take a minute, sugar.”

Steve turned and joined his opponent at the pool table again, calling out the shot. The crowd shook their heads, thinking, like Tony, that there was no way Steve was going to make it. Steve hit and kicked up the cue ball, skipping it over the barrier of other balls. It bounced and then ricocheted off the far end at the perfect angle to clip the seven ball hard, shooting it into the pocket with a loud thud. His opponent swore but didn’t seemed to angry about losing as the onlookers clapped in admiration. Steve collected his money and then replaced the pool cue on the wall before turning back to look over at Tony. He flashed a quick smile, showing a front row of even, white teeth and a cleft in the middle of his chin. With a tilt of his head he gestured toward the bar.

Tony didn’t hesitate in following him and then taking a seat as the bartender came over. Tony opened his mouth to order when Steve told the man “One Scotch and one Amber Bock.” Tony turned to see that Steve wasn’t sitting and that the man was placing a twenty dollar bill on the counter. “Keep the change.”

He turned to look at Tony, staring him down. “We’re not-” Tony started to say but he was interrupted.

The bartender slid over their drinks and took the bill “Thanks.”

Steve grabbed his beer bottle “Let’s get some air.” Without waiting for an answer, Steve started in the direction of the back exit, taking a sip from the bottle every few feet. He was halfway across the floor when he realized Tony hadn’t followed him. He looked back at the bar and saw Tony waving smugly. The billionaire suppressed a laugh at Steve’s annoyed expression. He half expected the blonde to walk back to him but Steve just stood there, waiting. Tony frowned as he began to feel the weight of the man’s eyes on him, his raw intensity and the heat of his dominant gaze. It pulled at him from across the room, drawing him to Steve’s side. Tony gulped again as he left the chair and then walked over, only stopping when he was next to Steve.

His intense eyes never wavered as he watched Tony walk over, a satisfied glint reflecting in those blue depths. “Do I have to drag you outside or are you gonna come willingly?” There was a bite to his words.

Tony felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine and straight to his groin. His throat tightened and he had to swallow as he said a little roughly “Oh, I’m willing, but I think I’d like you to do more than drag me.” Again, he half expected the blatant sexual comment to break Steve’s façade and cause the man to blush like a schoolboy.

Steve just smirked at that and answered in a dark whisper “Oh, I know you’d like me to, but unless you want to leave this bar empty handed you’ll come with me.”

Tony shivered again as Steve started walking, this time Tony followed. When the exited the back door there was only a momentary pause as Tony refused an offer to join three men sharing a pipe. Steve grabbed his hand and led him down the street and then turned into a dark, secluded alley. There was an abandoned car a few feet from them but otherwise the alley was empty. In the distance they could hear the loud blaring horns and sirens of the city. Tony only just now remembered the scotch in his hands and brought it to his lips, drinking it all at once. If he was going to do this in an alley with Steve fucking Rogers he wanted to have at least a little bit of a pain killer. Considering the way those tight jeans hugged Steve’s slim hips, Tony was pretty sure there wasn’t any tiny lubricant bottle. Finishing his drink Tony absently looked up at the sky. With all the city lights it was hard to make out the stars but the moon was full and bright.

Steven looked around them and then gestured for Tony to follow him deeper into the alley.  Three quarters of the way down Tony was suddenly yanked into a deep alcove and slammed up against the wall. The glass he had been holding fell from his hands and shattered on the ground. A hard body pinned him in place, the sharp edges of the brick surface gouging his back though the think fabric of his T-shirt.

A knee was forced between his legs and Steve’s weight and narrow hips settled heavily against his groin, pressing against his clothed and straining erection. Tony moaned openly and swore as he was pressed more forcefully against the bricks. Tony looked up into two blue sensual eyes that looked like they wanted to devour him whole. It was in that moment that Tony realized that Steve had not had sex for god knows how many years. He couldn’t even imagine how much pent up need the Cap had just been subduing all this time, not to mention what kind of enhancements that procedure of his had done to his body. Or rather, a certain particular part of his body, from what Tony was feeling. He gasped as he shamelessly ground against Steve’s hips. Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

Waves of lust rolled off of his captor, washing over Tony like the pounding surf of the sea.  The pain barely registered, as a low, sultry voice by his ear demanded his attention. “You’re shaking baby.” Steve chuckled “Are you that excited to finally have me between your thighs?” Another shudder rippled through Tony. Steve’s groan was low and sexy as he rocked his hips against Tony “I like you trembling against me, because of me, whatever the reason.” Steve continued to rock his hips, massaging the bulge in Tony’s pants.

“Fuck, Cap.” Tony hissed. The pressure increased to the point of near pain but that only spiked Tony’s arousal. Who knew Captain America even knew how to dry hump, Tony sure didn’t.

Steve narrowed his eyes, his voice taking on a harsher edge. Warm breath ghosted over Tony’s cheek, and moist lips grazed ever so lightly against his mouth in an almost kiss. A tongue that was warm and wet brushed over his lower lip for a brief second and Tony’s groaned with need.

“Does that feel good to you, baby? Like this?” He punctuated with a long roll of his hips “Like it slow and gentle?” He lessened the pressure as he moved away, just enough to move a hand down and cup Tony through his pants. Tony gasped and before he could say anything Steve’s hand was undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. “Now we both know that’s not true. Slow and gentle isn’t your style.” Steve’s fingers dipped into the open pants only to come in contact with heated smooth skin. Steve paused, but only for a second. “No underwear,” he shoved his hand down and grasped Tony’s cock around its base, giving it a long tight stroke. “Just what I’d expect from a slut like you.”

Tony gasped again as his head turned to look at Steve with shock. Had he just heard the man right? Tony laughed “Such vulgarity. I never knew that you had it in you.” A hard squeeze was given to his cock.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me, Stark.” Steve growled. His hand released Tony’s cock, sliding down to capture his balls. He massaged Tony, grinning at the increased squirming and guttural whimpers his heavy caress produced. While doing this he slid two fingers back behind the sack, tracing the thin ridge of sensitive and soft connecting flesh. When his fingers came in contact with Tony’s ass the hands then pulled away. Tony opened his mouth to protest but instead Steve pushed two fingers into his mouth.

“Suck.” He ordered.

Tony swirled his tongue around the knuckles and fingertips pressed against his tongue with great eagerness. He sucked and hollowed his cheeks as he stared directly into Steve’s eyes, smiling.  He could see the others man’s blue eyes were dark and heated as he enjoyed watching Tony suck his fingers. All to soon however he retracted them and shoved his hand back down into Tony’s pants, pressing against his hole once more. They started a relentless press and stretch of the outer ring. A harsh gasp escaped Tony as he tried to relax and concentrate. He willed his body to open up and soon enough Steve’s fingers were beginning to push inside him, pressing against the hot walls. Saliva was not the best lube but it was better than nothing, Tony considered.

“That’s it baby, open up for me.”

Tony groaned as he strained and gasped “Would be a hell of a lot easier if you had brought some lube.” He yelped when Steve lightly bit the tip of his ear.

“I did bring lube, but you have to earn it.”

“What? F-fuck!” The fingers were now thrusting and scissoring inside him.

“I though you liked it rough, baby.” Steve spoke in a sensual growl “Don’t you like me fucking you with my hand? Your body sure does. You’re even humping against my palm like such a good little bitch.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve!” Tony’s cheeks turned a dark pink.

Those long strong fingers twisted inside him and found his prostate and began to insistently shove up against it. “You are so nice and slick, and tight too. I can’t wait to have my cock inside you.” He leaned forward until their lips were almost pressed together “I’m going to enjoy this, baby, and so will you. You’re going to love being split open on my cock as I fuck into you so hard you won’t be able to walk right for a week.” Tony practically whimpered as he finally pressed their mouths together in a kiss, and god did it feel good. Steve’s mouth was so hot and full that Tony wasted no time in trying to go deeper. He nipped Steve’s bottom lip only to have the man press their mouths together again and push his tongue inside. He could smell the somewhat tangy hops and taste the caramel-like flavor of the beer Steve had been drinking as he pressed their tongues together.

The fingers against his prostate were ruthless and Tony felt his knees buckling as he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

His hands went to Steve’s shoulders, both for support and to warn the man. “Steve,” tried to say between kisses. Luckily the man seemed to understand as he withdrew his fingers, much to Tony’s dismay. Steve broke the kiss and turned to suck a harsh mark into Tony’s neck. Tony groaned loudly at the feel of slight pain and the knowledge the he everyone would see the mark tomorrow and know. He didn’t care. In fact, he kind of liked it. Grinning to himself his hands moved to undo the top few buttons of Steve’s shirt before jerking the collar away from his pale neck. Tony licked his lips before biting down on the juncture.

 Steve released his neck and moaned as he pressed against Tony further. He finished making his mark and then licked a wet trail up to Tony’s ear. His teeth nipped and chewed on the soft outer cartilage, causing Tony to squirm at the slightly ticklish feeling. He offered his throat for more attention but Steve ignored him and focused on his ear. A rhythmic sucking mimicked the earlier penetration and had Tony’s cock generously leaking clear pre-cum against the hem of Steve’s shirt. His ass ached with the hallow feeing as he wanted more than anything for Steve to just be inside him.

Tony then felt his T-shirt being rolled up his torso, exposing his back to the hard wall and his abdomen and chest to the cool night air. The arc reactor lit up the dark alley way with its blue light. He bit his lower lip as his nipples responded to the temperature change, tightening into hard nubs. Steve dipped his head and ran his tongue in a hot wet circle around each bud. The temperature change again seemed to cause him to be even more sensitive and while Steve’s mouth was busy with one, his free hand quickly satisfied the other.

“Fuck Steve,” Tony breathed in the cold night air into his lungs. “I take everything back and I’m sorry, so fucking sorry." He moaned as Steve playfully bit his right nipple “Oh god, don’t stop!” He gasped out.

Steve released his nipple with a loud sucking pop as he rose up and smiled down at him “Glad to hear it, sweet heart,” he kissed him again and then said “Now that you’ve apologized I’ll give you want you want.”

“Fucking finally!” Tony cried out as his pants were harshly pulled down to his knees. He then watched as Steve stepped back and started to unto the button and zipper to his own jeans. Thankfully the low light given off by the arc reactor illuminated the darkness just enough for Tony to see. He lost all ability to speak as the blonde shoved down his pants and red briefs to reveal possibly the biggest erection Tony had ever seen. “Damn, Rogers, you’ve been holding out on me!” At that Steve actually did blush. “Did that super serum do a number on you or what!?” He joked.

Steve frowned “The serum didn’t change my cock size,” he chuckled softly as he turned Tony around in one quick movement, pressing his hands against the wall. Tony was about to argue when that beautiful large cock was pressed flush up against his ass and pushed between his cheeks. Steve’s hand moved it so that the entire length from base to tip slid against Tony’s hole. Tony pressed back and from behind heard the sound of a cap open.

“You mean you did have lube!” He looked over his shoulder “Where?”

Steve pointed to the small front pocket on his shirt and Tony glared at him. Steve laughed again “Oh come on baby, no need to be like that.” He did the same long hot slide of his cock again but this time it was aided by warm slick lube. When the tip pressed against Tony’s anus he practically begged for Steve to put it in already. “You sure you’re ready, sweet heart?” He teasingly pushed forward but not enough to actually breach the tight ring of muscle. “Want me?” Tony moaned as he tried to press back but Steve’s other hand kept his hips in place. “Come on baby, talk to me. Tell me how much you want it.” He leaned over Tony’s muscled back to whisper against his ear “Tell me that tight, little ass of yours is just screaming for me to shove myself home. ‘Cause that’s what your ass is, baby, home. Wet, hot, and tight. It belongs to me now.” Tony’s ass actually clenched with raw need at the comment. “You belong to me now. Don’t you baby?”

Tony licked his lips as the words seemed to resonate inside him. With a shocked intake of breath he realized it was true, so he nodded.

“Can’t hear you.” Steve leaned back and delivered a swift swat to Tony’s ass.

Tony yelped and swore “Damn it Steve-” swat “Ow! God, fine! I’m yours!”

Steve smirked as he then rubbed a warm palm over Tony’s red ass cheek “Thank you, baby.”

‘Fuck you.’ Tony thought in his mind just before blunt searing heat forced its way inside him. With a satisfied sigh Tony arched up on his tiptoes as he felt every glorious inch of Steve’s dick slide hot and hard against his walls. Slowly but surely going deeper and deeper and Tony wanted to cheer with the intensity of it. When he finally felt Steve’s balls pressed against his ass he swore he could feel the man’s cock in his ribcage. “You alright love?”

Tony moaned incoherently and breathed out “M-more than alright.” He pressed back against Steve, wanting him to move already.

Steve smiled as he began to pound into him, his thrusts deep and relentless, torturing Tony with the force of his strength and the full length of his erection. Each deep stroke and slam invaded the rings of muscles guarding his most sensitive places. Parts that Tony didn’t even knew he had to alight with sensation and pleasure as he was helpless but to accept anything and everything Steve was giving him. And he loved every second of it. “More, more, fuck more!” Tony kept begging.

Tony ground and shoved himself back with each brutal thrust and when Steve moved to press his chest against Tony’s back the new angle had every hard thrust slamming right against his prostate. “Fuck fuck!” Tony cried out in ecstasy. His actions turned desperate as he felt his orgasm approach him at a rapid pace. He moaned and bit his lower lip.

Steve groaned as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. “I’m gonna cum inside you baby.” He made an almost breathless noise “That’s it, cum for me baby. I’ll give you want you need. I’ll take you as rough as you can stand. Fucking cum and clench this tight ass around my cock baby, cum right now!”

As if his body now obeyed every order, Tony cried out as he finally did cum. Rope after rope of white semen shot from his untouched erection and painted the brick wall. His ass clenched rhythmically and tightened around Steve’s pulsing cock. Tony whimpered as he imagined just how much cum Steve was unloading deep inside his ass. He panted for breath as he felt Steve press his forehead against his spine.

They stood there, unmoving and gasping for what seemed like an endless eternity before Steve said in a blissed out and slightly sex roughened voice “You do know I don’t do one night stands, right?” He took several deep breaths “I really did mean it when I said you’re _mine_.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile “Whatever you say Cap,” He turned and he glanced from Steve’s eyes to his lips. “Whatever you say.” He repeated before Steve kissed him.


End file.
